


Shimmer

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sappy, Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Elrond and Elros will always have each other.





	Shimmer

Title: Shimmer

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: deathangelgw@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own them, but that'd be lying…can't have that now can we?

Warnings: AU, twincest, lime, slash, sap, angst, dark, violence

Pairings: Elros/Elrond, Elros/Elrond+Maglor, and Elros/Elrond+Maedhros

Rating: R for violence and sexual situations

Note: Well, this is for several things. First, this was inspired by Theban Band's pic of Elros and Elrond and written without their permission. Just absolutely FABULOUS!! Sadly, the artist passed away in 2016, but you can still find their art at [Theban Band](http://www.squidge.org/~praxisters/) or [Deviant Art](http://theband.deviantart.com/). The link for this picture is [here](http://www.squidge.org/~praxisters/lotr/Elves/slides/elrond_elros.html) .

 

Second, I love Elrond/Elros because you hear so little of the two!! I mean, they had to have loved each other and such.

 

Thirdly, this takes place during one of the last Kinslayings before Eärendil took his place in the sky (Approx. FA 542), and then when Elros and Elrond make their choice on where they wish to live. (Approx. SA 32) Accordingly, since we don't know quite how old the twins were when all hell broke loose both times, I am estimating that they are about six years old in the beginning. Then later on they are approximately fifty-eight years old in Eldar means, (so actually about 80 something) give or take a few ~_^.

 

Also, this may seem a wee bit like AC's work 'If You Love Them Enough', but it isn't totally. I was a bit inspired by her piece on this time, but not enough to copy! Follow that? Goooood!! Bwahahaha!! Enjoy and please review!!

 

*~*~*

 

'thoughts'

_flashback_

 

[FA 538, Arvernien, Havens of Sirion]

 

Smoke filled the air thickly along with mingling screams of pain or cries of horror as the two children ran through the alleys. Twin gray eyes stared wildly about as the little twins ran, terrified. They ran, following their mother's last command as she had put them into some bushes. She'd then disappeared, intent on being the distraction so her children could escape.

 

A soft cry of alarm preceded the plunging forward of one of the little ones and he fell hard against the unforgiving earth. "Elros!" The other little boy ran back and held the sobbing boy close to him, running slender fingers through the black silken hair that matched his own. "It is ok, Elros. I will take care of you," the other twin murmured soothingly as he rubbed his brother's back.

 

"I want Ada! I want Nana!!" the little one named Elros sobbed out, shaking in fear as several screams and cries of pain and fear floated up around them in the burning city.

 

"I know. So do I. But they…they can not help us. We are on our own. I will always take care of you, Elros," his brother answered sadly, his own eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he comforted his brother.

 

"I will be with you too, Elrond. We will always b-be together!" Elros cried, and then hugged his brother tightly. They both looked over fearfully as several voices shouted near them. Getting up swiftly, they started running towards the forest and freedom.

 

Strong arms grabbed them and they screamed in terror, struggling to free themselves as they were picked up. They looked out at the sea, searching for their parents to save them. As they were taken away, they cried out.

 

"NANA!! ADA!!"

 

"NANA!!!"

 

*~~**~~*

 

[84 years later, Spring SA 30, Lindon]

 

With a gasping breath of fear, Elros woke up, trembling and sweaty from his nightmare. He grabbed his head and moaned as he fell back against his pillows, then tried to calm himself. 'It was just a nightmare. One I have relived for over eighty years,' he thought sadly, then glanced over at his bedmate. Elrond was curled onto his side, his face peaceful thankfully. Leaning onto his side, Elros studied his brother's face, identical to his own, but hiding a different personality. He traced a finger gently over the delicate features, memorizing every line and crevasse of his beloved twin, just as Elrond had done earlier in the heat of passion.

 

'We have always been there for each other. Even when our parents left us and we were captured and raised by Maglor and Maedhros, we always had each other,' he contemplated sadly as he watched his brother instinctively follow his touch. 'But now things are so different. We have a choice, yet I find I tire of being with the ones who had betrayed us. Yet he loves them. Will we part and never be together again?' he wondered morosely as he thought back to earlier.

 

_"We can become human?" Elros' voice was incredulous as they stared up at the Vala before them._

 

_"Yes. Iluvatar has decreed that you of the Peredhil shall have a choice. You may choose to be with the First Born, among the Eldar, or you may choose to be of Man, of the Numenorian line," Manwë murmured gently as he smiled at them, placing gentle hands on their trembling shoulders. "You both have fought bravely for the light, and since your father has earned such respect among us, we offer this choice to you both. You may make your decision within a week before we leave again for Aman. May you choose for your hearts."_

 

Elros sighed as he lay back down and stared up at the ceiling. 'We have to choose if we want to live with the ones who took away our parents for the Silmarils or if we want to die as men. But what if Elrond does not want what I do?' he wondered, suddenly filled with sorrow and fear. 'Why do they make us choose?!'

 

He glanced over as he heard a soft mumble and smiled sadly as Elrond rolled over and snuggled up to him. 'Can I leave you? You and I promised to be together,' he thought sorrowfully as he ran his fingers through the soft silken raven tresses. Elrond smiled softly and nuzzled closer, murmuring softly in his sleep. Elros' eyes saddened even more as he watched his twin, his other half. 'How can I leave you when our hearts are now on two separate paths?' he wondered in sorrow.

 

Soft gray eyes slowly revealed themselves as Elros watched and focused on the sorrow-filled echoes of his own sleepy ones. Sleepy eyes became worried as they focused and took in the sorrow. "Gwanur? What is wrong? Why so sad?" Elrond asked softly as Elros cupped his face tenderly.

 

Looking away, Elros didn't look at Elrond as his thumb caressed his brother's cheekbone tenderly. 'We have gone through so much. Can I truly wish to leave him if he chooses to be an Eldar and I choose to be a Man?' he wondered in despair. He looked up as Elrond leaned up, and then leaned up as well, hugging his twin tightly.

 

"Gwanur…what is wrong?" Elrond whispered softly into the delicately pointed ear, nuzzling the slender neck. "You woke from another nightmare?"

 

Sighing softly, Elros nodded before leaning back and placing his forehead against Elrond's. He didn't look at his brother as he cupped Elrond's head, running his fingers slightly through the soft raven hair. "Elrond, what do you want to do?" he asked gently, his eyes shimmering with his slight tears as well as his Eldar heritage.

 

"About?" Elrond asked, becoming serious as well at his brother's sadness. "About our choice, right?"

 

Elros nodded silently before hugging his twin again. "What do you want to do, gwanur?" he asked softly and trembled when he felt his brother tremble as well.

 

"I-I do not want to lose you! But I feel that I will!" Elrond cried desperately then leaned back again, gazing at his brother with shimmering eyes. "Please brother, what have you chosen?" he asked.

 

Elros looked up and gazed at his brother, the shimmer in his eyes slowly rolling down his face. "I choose to be a Man."

 

Elrond felt his own tears rise up and fall swiftly as he stared at his brother. "Why…why?! Why brother?! I do not want to be a Man! I want to live with our people! Why would you part us?!" he cried, shaking in sorrow.

 

Looking away, Elros suppressed his shivers as he wrapped his arms around his torso. "I do not wish to be with the ones responsible for our parents leaving us forever," he whispered hoarsely.

 

"It is not forever!! We will see Nana and Ada when we go to the Gray Havens! Do not do this, Elros!" Elrond pleaded, nearly sobbing with his desperation. He couldn't lose his twin! He couldn't!

 

"I am sorry, gwanur. I have made my choice," Elros whispered painfully as he curled up.

 

"Please do not, please. Elros, do not…" Elrond pleaded, sobbing now as he wrapped his arms around his twin brother, holding him tightly. They both sobbed softly as they held onto each other, not wanting to let go for fear that they would lose the other too soon. As the starlight shone around them, they fell back to a troubled sleep, tears shimmering on their pale faces.

 

[SA 442, City of Armenelos in Numenor (Andor)]

 

A cold wind blew around the Elf that watched the city below him. Rain began to pour down in a cold mist, mingling with the tears that shimmered on the elegant face. Lifting his head up, the Elf sobbed softly, mourning the brother who had been his other half, taken from him in the way of a Man's death. He sobbed softly, covering his face with an elegant hand as his heart cried for his twin, Elros.

 

"Gwanuren, melethen. An pân-lû Im innas garo-lin gilgalad. Na maer…Elros faeren."

 

As the wind blew up while the funeral barge floated away onto the sea, the Elf turned and headed back towards his home in Lindon. Forever would his eyes diminish with the light lost from his fairest brother, until they could be reunited.

 

The End.

 

*Some translations:

 

Nana- mother

Ada-father

Gwanur-brother (twin)

Gwanuren, melethen. An pân-lû Im innas garo-lin gilgalad. Na maer…Elros faeren- My brother, my love. For all time I will hold your starlight. Good bye…Elros, my spirit (or soul).

 

All timeline stuff I gleaned from AC's fic Folly of Starlight, BobMoCo's Middle Earth Glossary, and Alberto Monteiro's Tolkien Timeline. Any other screw-ups are on my part or adjusted mostly for the fic!

 


End file.
